


Безразличие

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Series: Не последний раз [1]
Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Relationships: Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Series: Не последний раз [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797004
Kudos: 1





	Безразличие

«Рейс «Стокгольм — Солт-Лейк-Сити» задерживается на два часа».

Юта быстро выдохнул. Дыхание он задерживал каждый раз при первых звуках механического голоса. Уже больше трех часов он ждал прилета этого самолета и бездумно водил взглядом по лицам встречавших, провожавших, и прибывавших. Под крышей терминала аэропорта успели промелькнуть все эмоции— от светлой грусти до яростных и безутешных рыданий, от вымученной радости до искреннего восторга. Юта испытывал всего лишь томительное ожидание, которое пришло на смену предвкушения от встречи.

Скучать по Бодхи, который уехал на неизвестный срокпосле очередных выходных, проведенных вместе, Джонни обычно начинал через две недели. Чем больше проходило времени, там сильнее фантазии накладывались и затмевали воспоминания от прошлых встреч. В какие-то дни тоска полнилась мелочным бытом — вроде того, что Джонни снимал с полки две кружки вместо одной или покупал больше еды, чем требовалось ему одному. Иногда он остро нуждался в собеседнике и, сидя в одиночестве своей квартиры, не выпускал из рук разогревшийся смартфон, чтобы не поднимать взгляда на пустующую комнату.

Порой мысли становились пошлыми — с равнодушным взглядом на себя со стороны, Джонни отмечал, что это происходило достаточно часто, почти каждый вечер, когда он вставал под струи душа или ложился на прохладные простыни. Из занятий сексом с Бодхи Юта помнил выборочные вещи, те, которые возбуждали больше всего и отзывались тянущим чувством под ребрами. Лежа на диване, он ласкал себя, привычно сжимая пальцы на члене и двигая рукой, массируя кожу, легко скользя по прохладному лубриканту. Ладони Бодхи были жестче и сильнее; почти всегда получалось так, что дрочил он насухо, прикасаясь только в самом конце, когда Юта, стоял на четвереньках, на грани падения от количества ощущений и сильных, размашистых толчков внутри. Касаний в одиночестве не хватало, и свободной рукой Джонни трогал себя, по животу и груди, заканчивая движение сжатием пальцев на горле. Это было глупо, потому что добиться того же ощущения обездвиженности не получалось, и вместо этого он закусывал пальцы, второй рукой увеличивая темп, не нуждаясь в сдержанности и двигая бедрами, толкаясь в собственный сжатый кулак.

Бодхи всегда добивался от него стонов — чаще измученных, хриплых, потому как поддерживать заданный темп получалось далеко не всегда. Оставаясь один на один с собой, Юта просто шумно дышал открытым ртом, не испытывая необходимости издавать звуки. Иногда он, имея много времени, трахал себя пальцами — это было достаточно изматывающим занятием, но чаще всего ему удавалось достичь подобных ощущений, что и лежа под своим нечастым любовником. В одиночестве получалось всегда легче, чем с партнером; проще было принимать в себя пальцы, растягивая мышцы ануса, точно зная, где нужно надавить на малочувствительные стенки внутри, чтобы стало хорошо.

Заниматься любовью с Бодхи восхитительно, у Джонни вообще никогда не случалось такого опытного и чувственного любовника, но каждый его приезд был больше похож на стихийное бедствие, чем предел мечтаний. Юта, привыкший к тишине в своей квартире, возвращаясь домой после тяжелых часов на работе, получал в распоряжение тайфун, захватывающий его целиком. Бодхи приезжал со сломанными костями и эластичными бинтами на огнестрельных ранах, он привозил с собой оружие и наркотики, невероятным образом протаскивая их через несколько границ, чудесным образом сбывая товар в городе и жаждал Юту.Всего. С потрохами.

Они могли трахаться сутки напролет, и, выжатый как губка, Джонни возвращался на работу, покачиваясь от усталости и скрывая высокими воротниками засосы и синяки на шее. Они срывались в спонтанные путешествия, заканчивавшиеся прыжками со Стены Троллей в Норвегии, оказывались в центре непроходимых джунглей в поисках заброшенного буддистского храма или шли сутками, надеясь обнаружить вход на неизвестный природный пляж.

Юта любил все это, оставаясь в одиночестве, вычленяя лучшее из произошедшего и забываясь в собственных мыслях. Он любил образ Бодхи, собирающийся из каждой встречи и сидел в аэропорту, ожидая его прилета, чтобы также ждать, когда он вернется в плоскость воспоминаний, оставив Джонни в уютном ему одиночестве.


End file.
